Blanche-Neige XY
by PommeVerte
Summary: Et si Blanche-Neige avait été un homme ? C'est une simple réécriture de rien du tout, je voulais juste voir ce que ça pouvait donner. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


Il était une fois, un jeune prince d'une beauté remarquable. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, les yeux bleus comme un ciel pur d'hiver, et le teint si clair qu'on l'appelait Neige. Sa mère, la reine, s'était remariée quelques années après la mort du père de Neige à un très bel homme. L'époux de la reine était un homme vaniteux extrêmement préoccupé par son physique aussi chaque jour questionnait-il son miroir magique : « Miroir, mon doux miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau ? » et invariablement le miroir répondait ainsi : « C'est vous, mon bon roi, qui êtes le plus beau, et personne en ce monde ne vous égale. » Mais voilà qu'au jour du seizième anniversaire du prince, le miroir lui fit une réponse toute différente : « Neige est le plus beau, et personne en ce monde ne l'égale. » La colère du roi à ces mots fut si terrible qu'il en aurait presque brisé son précieux miroir. Au lieu de cela, il fit venir un chasseur et lui ordonna d'emmener Neige dans la forêt et là, de le tuer.

Le chasseur mena donc le jeune prince dans la forêt. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, il sortit son couteau et en menaça le pauvre Neige. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement : « Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer, chasseur ?

- C'est ton beau-père qui l'ordonne. Il ne supporte pas que tu sois plus beau que lui. »

Des larmes embuèrent alors les yeux du jeune prince. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son beau-père le détestait tant. Son cœur bon et innocent fut bouleversé par cette révélation. Le chasseur fut ému par les larmes de Neige et lui conseilla de fuir. Le garçon loua sa clémence et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Le chasseur, lui, présenta au roi le cœur encore chaud et palpitant d'une biche et prétendit qu'il s'agissait là du cœur du jeune prince. Ainsi le roi crut son rival mort et, dans sa joie, il couvrit d'or le chasseur.

Pendant ce temps, le pauvre Neige errait, seul et effrayé, dans la forêt où la lumière se faisait de plus en plus rare alors que l'heure du coucher du soleil approchait. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il se passerait à la tombée de la nuit. Qui savait ce que cachaient ces fourrés et ces grands arbres au feuillage sombre et épais ? Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'à son grand soulagement, il déboucha sur une clairière où trônait une charmante petite maison. La maison était réellement petite, si bien qu'il dut baisser la tête pour passer la porte. A l'intérieur tout était également plus petit, des chaises aux lits, à l'étage. Neige se demanda qui pouvait bien vivre ici. Il compta sept lits, sept chaises et sept couverts sur la table. Epuisé le pauvre Neige se recroquevilla sur l'un des lits et s'endormit.

À la tombée de la nuit, les propriétaires des lieux, sept petits hommes, rentrèrent en chantant après leur longue journée de travail. Ils trouvèrent le bel endormi et furent fort surpris et un peu fâchés de cette intrusion. Toutefois, lorsque le garçon se réveilla et leur conta son histoire, les nains furent si touchés par sa détresse qu'ils lui proposèrent de rester vivre avec eux, lui affirmant qu'il serait ici en sécurité.

Ainsi chaque matin, lorsque les sept nains partaient travailler Neige leur souhaitait une bonne journée et eux lui conseillaient de n'ouvrir à personne. Le jeune homme passait ses journées à faire le ménage, à converser avec les animaux de la forêt et chanter avec les oiseaux, et à préparer le dîner. Le pauvre enfant pensait pouvoir vivre en paix, mais c'était sans compter sur le miroir magique du roi.

Le roi, croyant avoir éliminé son rival interrogea son miroir, sûr de lui : « Miroir, mon doux miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau.

- Neige, qui vit avec les sept nains au cœur de la forêt, est le plus beau et personne en ce monde ne l'égale. »

Le roi entra dans une colère noire. On l'avait dupé et le jeune prince était toujours en vie, mais Neige ne s'en tirerait pas deux fois : le roi irait le tuer lui-même.

Le roi était un peu sorcier, aussi se changea-t-il en vieil homme et, un panier de pommes à la main, il frappa à la porte de la petite maison. « Ouvrez, ouvrez ! Je vous apporte des pommes. De belles et délicieuses pommes ! » Les sept nains était partis travailler et Neige était seul, mais il avait bien en tête les recommandations de ses amis : par sécurité il ne devait ouvrir à personne. Toutefois, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il se dit que le vieil homme avait l'air bien inoffensif et que ses pommes semblaient effectivement délicieuses. Le jeune homme ouvrit donc la porte. Le vieillard lui tendit une pomme aussi rouge que le sang. « Goûtez donc cette belle pomme ! » Le jeune homme croqua dans le fruit et perdit aussitôt connaissance, plongé dans un sommeil semblable à la mort par le poison contenu dans le fruit. Les animaux de la forêt, affolés, coururent prévenir les sept nains. Ces derniers abandonnèrent leur travail et se hâtèrent de rentrer. Les pauvres hommes pleurèrent beaucoup le garçon et le déposèrent dans un cercueil de verre.

Un jour, une princesse passa par là. Fascinée par la beauté de Neige, elle descendit de cheval et s'approcha. Il était si beau qu'elle brûlait de l'embrasser. Aussi, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. Neige ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit à sa princesse. Le maléfice était rompu.

La princesse emmena Neige dans son royaume, où ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.


End file.
